Love Story
by kiiichAn
Summary: Heijji dan Kazuha sudah Pacaran..!  Kaito dan Aoko juga sudah..  begitu juga dengan Sonoko dan Makoto..ini semua berkat Ran..  baaimana dengan Ran? ia hanya bisa berharap dan menangis agar shinichi pulang..  Conan lakukanlah sesuatu..!


**Haiiii…saya baru nih disini, jadi ini Fic saya yang pertama..**

**Mohon dimaklumi**

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : Shinichi/Conan X Ran**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort (mungkin), Romance(pasti)**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OOC dan selanjutnya kalian yang menilai..^^**

**Selamat membaca..^^**

Malam pun tiba aku belum menyelesaikan PR-ku yang menurut ku cukup sulit ini….ya cukup sulit, Andai shinichi disini, Ia pasti membantu mengajariku membuat PR-ku ini….

_Shinichi dimana kau…aku sangat merindukan_ mu….aaahk sudahlah shinichi terus yang dipikirin, percuma toh aku mikirin, dia juga pasti gak bakal datang…

Kembali ke PR-ku, Saat tangan ku mau menulis, tiba-tiba ada suara jeritan…

"Uuu..uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..!"

Hm..itu kan suara ayah…aku langsung menuju suara jeritan ayahku berada..  
>saat itu aku melihat Ayah yang sedang menatap televisi dengan wajah yang sangat panik, sedangkan wajah Conan tersenyum, ya…seperti senyuman shinichi yang sedang memecahkan petunjuk saat sedang ada kasus<p>

"Raa..ran, lihaat…!" sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya di TV

"Ada apa sih, malem-malem gini udah ribut, lho itu kan KID si pencuri itu, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia me..menga.."  
>Belum selesai ayahnya berbicara, Ran langsung memotong pembicaraan itu<p>

"Alaah, palingan dia mencuri lagi, sudah ahk jangan ganggu aku, aku lagi mengerjakan PR-ku nih, harus cepat selesai, soalnya besok pagi aku ada jadwal piket"

"Huuh…kalau kau tau nanti, ayah yakin kau akan kaget melebihi ayah mu ini" katanya, jengkel

~~~~~~#~~~~~~

"ng…ada apa ya? Tumben banged sekolahan ku rame, ga seperti biasanya"

Saat mau masuk kelas…

"Kyaaaaaaa…Kaitooooo….." teriak suara gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerumuni kelas 8-3

"ada apa si…? Makin penasaran aja..aku kesana saja lah.."

Karena kelas 8-3 sangat ramai bahkan saking ramainya, tidak bisa masuk ke kelas tersebut

Dan Ran hanya bisa liat sambil jinjit-jinjit

"Dasar Pesulap Gadungan….kampungan…!" kata gadis yang sedang marah-marah disamping Ran

"hm..maaf, memang apa yang sedang terjadi..?"

"itu pesulap gadungan…aku bendi dia"

"pesulap gadungan itu siapa?"

"ka.." belum selesai dia berkata, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak mendekati Ran

"Raaaan…..!"

"owh hai Sonoko selamat pagi…tumben semangat gitu..ada apa?"

"ahaha…iya nih ran aku senaaaang sekaliii..hatiku berbunga-bunga"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"KID ada di sekolahan ini..!" katanya sambil beloncat-loncat

"KID maksudmu apa..?"

"KID si pencuri itu..dia anak yang baru, yang baru pindahan dari sini..kelas 8-3"

"Apaaaa..?" teriaknya…bahkan teriakannya melebihi ayahnya yang berteriak tadi malam, anak-anak yang tadi matanya tertuju di kelas 8-3 sekarang berubah, malah ke Ran

"woii..teriakanmu besar sekalii…"kata sonoko, sambil menutup kuping

"hhehe…maaf-maaf, habis aku kaget.."

"memangnya kau tidak nonton televisi tadi malam?"

"ng..? tidak memangnya ada apa?"

"pengakuan KID, dia mengaku identitas sebenarnya, dan membuka topengnya(bukan topeng sii..tapi yang ditutup di matanya, ga tau namanya, maknya topeng ajja..ahhahha), saat dilihat ternyata mukanya mirip persis sama yang anak baru di kelas 8-3 ini."

"oouwh…" _pantes tadi malem ayah berteriak_  
>"memang namanya siapa?"<p>

"ng…siapa ya…ka..kai..

"namanya Kaitou Kuroba..dipanggilnya Kaito" kata gadis yang tadi ad sebelah Ran

"eehk…kau siapa?" Tanya Sonoko, jengkel

"hm..perkenalkan namaku, Aoko Nakamori, aku temannya Kaito"

"ouwh..hanya temankan..?" kata Sonoko dengan wajah yang ceria

"i…i..iya, memangnya kenapa Tanya-tanya begitu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memblushing

"eeehk tidak apa-apa kok…ahhahahhaha" kata Sonoko tertawa puas…alias senang sekali

"hei Sonoko kau sudah gila..? kau kan sudah punya Makoto?" bisik Ran

"i..iya siih Ran…tapi kan aku hanya ingin dekat saja sama Kaito.."

"ihh..dasar..kau tidak lihat wajah anak perempuan tadi, ehk maksudnya si Aoko, saat kau tertawa itu?"

"ya ya aku tahu..wajahnya tidak suka kan?"

"ya …mungkin saja ia itu pacarnya"

"huh..yasudah"

"ng…hhehe maaf ya Aoko temanku tadi hanya bercanda"

"hm…iya tidak apa-apa kok"

Tap..tap..tap..terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan suara cewe-cewe yang berteriak "kaitooo" pun menjadi terdegar jelas di telinga kami bertiga..

"hai Aoko…maaf ya. Tadi cewe-cewe menggila saat ada aku"

"huh dasar…ya deh aku maafin"

"eh ini Ran mouri ya?" Tanya Kaito

"I..iya..kok tau namaku?" wajahnya sedikit memblushing

"hhaha aku kan pesulap…"

"apa hubunganya..?"

"eeh…mm..ga ada sih..hehe…"

"jadi kenapa kau tau namaku..?"

"mm…pacarmu shin…eeh maksud ku conan, dia cerita banyak ke aku, aku kan sahabatnya conan..hhehe"

"oowh" _jadi ini toh yang namanya Kaito KID..benar-benar mirip Shinichi_

Sonoko yang tadi disamping Ran…dia terdiam kaku sambil mengungkapkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangaat gembiraa

"di..dia ganteng sekaliii.." ucap Sonoko di dalam hati

"um..eh Aoko kita ke kantin yuk.." ajak Kaito

"ayuk..tapi kalu ada Fans mu itu gimana?" ucapnya jengkel

"tenang…aku akan menggunakan sihir ku alias sulap ku"

"haaa…iya deh terserah kamu aja…owh ya Ran, Sonoko aku kekantin dulu ya..bye-bye"

"bye aoko dan Kid" kata Ran  
>"heei Sonoko kenapa kau melamun teruss? Ayo cepat masuk kelas, bentar lagi mau bel"<p>

"i..iya…hei ran tunggu.."

~~~~~#~~~~~

Saat di rumah

"hei Conan kau tau tidak, tadi di sekolahku ada Kaito lho..si KID itu"

"iya aku tau.."

"wajahnya benar-benar mirip shinichi ya.."

"eehk.." ucap Conan kaget

"ia dia benar-benar mirip Shinichi"

"ouwh.." ucap conan, biasa

saat Conan sedang asik main dengan Playstationnya..dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ran, Pacarnya sedang menangis begitu saja…

_Shinichi dimana kau…aku merindukanmu shinichi.._

_Cepatlah pulang_

Taraaaaa…..ini dia Ficnya…gaje banged yak…

Conan: waaaaa…sedikit bagus..

Ran: iya bener-bener…

Heijji: apanya yang bagus..saya koq tidak tampil? Huh..

Ichi: hhehe..makasi ran dan Conan…dan untuk heijji..mungkin taon depan kau tampil…ahahhah

Hejji apaa..? #Ngelempar Sendal

Kabbuuuurrr…..

~~~ini FIC pertama saya…jadi mohon pendapatnya dan partisipasinya ya..hhehe..^^

Give Me..REVIEW…plieess..^^


End file.
